


The Daters

by lamerezouille



Series: A Weird Pairing Experience [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati goes on exactly three dates with Neville Longbottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daters

 

  
Parvati’s first date with Neville Longbottom didn’t go very well. He showed up late and sweaty and with strange marks on the back of his left hand. He explained with a nervous laugh that even baby Devil’s Snare was still Devil’s Snare and tried to open the door to the restaurant for her, but it seemed his encounter with the plant had drained his arm of strength.

Parvati didn’t dare imagine how he would be able to eat properly, but it turned out she didn’t have to. The restaurant was very exclusive, and even for war-hero Neville Longbottom, they couldn’t keep a table waiting for more than fifteen minutes. Neville suggested they went elsewhere. Parvati suggested he went to St Mungo’s to make sure he wouldn’t lose his arm prematurely.

~

Parvati’s second date with Neville Longbottom went a little better. He showed on time but still a little sweaty and with a spot of dirt on his nose. She brushed it off with a smile and he smiled back. He opened the door for her and she got in. He stumbled in after her and tried to strengthen himself with the curtain that separated the entrance from the rest of the restaurant.

Neville didn’t manage to strengthen himself, but he did have enough strength in his arm to tear the curtain right in the middle. After that, they didn’t even try to take their table. The restaurant’s manager, however, insisted at least Neville stayed so that he could repair their one thousand three hundred and sixteen years old priceless tapestry.

~

Parvati’s third date with Neville Longbottom went better than expected. Neville showed up on time and well-groomed, with just a few strands of hair in slight disarray but otherwise as dreamy as he’d been in his _Witch Weekly_ photo-shoot. They managed to enter the restaurant without a hitch and even got to sit at their table and order food.

But then Neville didn’t realise there’d be cashew nuts in the soup he’d ordered for appetizers and his throat started to swell alarmingly fast. They spent the rest of the night in St Mungo’s and even if Parvati got to hold his hand most of the time, it wasn’t really romantic. And then Neville’s grandmother arrived and Parvati got yelled at. _A lot_.

~

There was no fourth date with Neville Longbottom.

Instead, there was a chance encounter in Diagon Alley on a bright Saturday morning. Neville was more relaxed than she’d ever seen him, and perhaps she was more relaxed too. They had a cup of tea in the new coffee shop around the corner and they went to have a stroll along the Thames and they kissed goodbye as the sun was setting on London.

Parvati didn’t know if she’d spent the rest of her life with him or maybe just a good chunk of it, but what was sure was that she wouldn’t go on another date with Neville Longbottom.

Just _being_ with him was enough.  
  



End file.
